Amazing how fire exposes our priorities
by downinthewaves
Summary: John Watson. Un incendio. Sherlock. ¿Es gracias a un accidente cuando podemos darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sentimos por alguien?


**Nota:** Este one-shot va dedicado a Dani por su cumpleaños que fue ayer y no pude alcanzar a terminar de escribir para ayer, lo siento por el mini atraso(?) ojalá te guste y no sé, va con mucho amor, así como escribo todas las cositas que hago (:

Y para las demás, lo que siempre deseo, ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Amazing how fire exposes our priorities **

Corría y corría, sentía que mis piernas en cualquier segundo se rendirían y me abandonarían, sentía que el aliento se me escapaba sin remedio y que solo éramos mis pulmones y yo, seguía corriendo, tenía la boca reseca, sentía que llevaba cinco kilómetros corriendo aunque solo llevara siete u ocho manzanas desde Baker Street. No divisé ningún taxi, nunca, nada. El maldito tráfico de Londres. Maldije durante todo el trayecto. Maldije a los taxistas, maldije a mis piernas por no ser lo suficientemente largas para poder dar zancadas más grandes, maldije no tener unas malditas alas para poder volar y llegar antes, maldije no tener una moto que me hubiera sido de mucha ayuda aunque las motos no sean lo mío, maldije la maldita noche, el maldito caso, el maldito humor de Sherlock, su maldita obsesión por cada caso, su maldito apuro por llegar antes que todos a todo.

"¡Estás loco!" me gritó junto al sonido del claxon un automovilista que venía doblando por una esquina y que casi me atropella. No tenía nada importancia. Yo solo corría y continuaba corriendo por en medio de las calles.

Necesitaba llegar. Debía llegar.

No me iba a quedar en Baker Street sentado junto a la chimenea luego de la llamada de Lestrade y su tranquilizador "No te preocupes, John" que no me tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. No me iba a quedar plantado en la calle esperando a que pasara un maldito taxi a que me cogiera y me llevara. No vendría nadie a buscarme.

Dos manzanas más y llegaba. Mi corazón pesaba. Sentía que se me cortaba la respiración pero ya no era solo por el terrible cansancio, era por él.

El humo comenzaba a vislumbrarse a través de los edificios, escuchaba a personas gritar, el ruido de distintas sirenas, autos pasar a un lado de mi velozmente, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, oficiales acordonando el perímetro, ambulancias yendo y viniendo, patrullas aparcando en diferentes puntos en el área, tres carros de bomberos, señoras llorando, cubriendo sus caras y mirando el horrible espectáculo intermitentemente.

Mientras, me iba acercando, me iba abriendo paso empujando a todo el que se interpusiera en mi camino, no me iba a detener, nadie lo haría. Me gritaron que me detuviera pero no lo hice. Ciertos oficiales trataron de agarrarme del brazo y sacarme lejos de ahí pero no lo iban a lograr. Iba tan descontrolado que empujé a un tipo tan fuertemente que casi me agarra con sus ambos brazos para que no intentara acercarme pero se cayó al suelo. Le daría mis disculpas después. El corazón no me daba más, inhalaba y exhalaba aire con suma exasperación, el humo envolvía todo el edificio de tal forma que casi ni se podía ver. Corrí el un último tramo y llegué a Lestrade, que estaba junto a una ambulancia, mirando hacia el cielo. Ya terminaban de apagar pequeñas llamas que se escapaban de ciertas ventanas del lado lateral del edificio y solo quedaba humo, mucho humo insoportable por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" frunció el ceño apenas notó mi presencia.

"Sh... Sher... Sherlock" aclaré la garganta "¡Sherlock! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Mira, John..."

"Dímelo de una puta vez Greg" tomé una gran bocanada de aire y traté de seguir calmando mi cuerpo de todos los nervios que tenía encima.

"No, tranquilo, está por allá" levantó alicaídamente el brazo en dirección opuesta al edificio.

Eché un vistazo al escenario. El edificio era antiguo, unos cinco pisos, Sherlock me había comentado que con suerte vivían 8 familias en él y que próximamente lo iban a clausurar por diferentes motivos, unos de ellos era que los demás departamentos que contenía solían utilizarlo jóvenes que se escapaban de sus casas o huérfanos moribundos que deambulaban por aquí y por allá en la ciudad de Londres.

El caso. El caso era "tan predecible" había dicho Sherlock esta mañana. Por eso venía maldiciendo todo el camino, si tan predecible y aburrido le resultaba por qué demonios lo había tomado. Me reventaba el cerebro. Su curiosidad un día lo iba a matar...

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Sherlock?" gritaba mientras me acercaba a una multitud que se había reunido en el preciso lugar donde Lestrade me había señalado.

"Usted, identifíquese por favor" me atajó una oficial que cortésmente se me había acercado.

"John... uh... Watson. John Watson" le miré con ojos cansados.

"Sígame, por favor" me instó y no dudé ni un segundo.

Rodeamos a la multitud que murmuraba como si estuvieran presenciando un increíble pero trágico suceso y llegamos a la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Las puertas estaban cerradas. Mi corazón dio un salto y las manos me comenzaron a sudar. Sherlock estaba ahí adentro.

"Él está bien... está bien ¿no es cierto?" titubeé con risa nerviosa. Mi manos ahora eran dos puños y cuerpo completamente tenso.

"Está estable, pero inconsciente. Inhaló bastante humo. Cuando lo encontramos llamaba a por su nombre" me señaló. "¿Desea verlo de todos modos? En este mismo momento lo trasladaremos al hospital"

"Yo voy con él" respondí casi automáticamente.

La amable oficial me abrió la puerta trasera de la ambulancia y ahí se encontraba, tendido en la camilla con una mascarilla de oxígeno y cubierto de polvo y cenizas, junto a él un enfermero supuse en su hora de turno. Levantó la cabeza y con un movimiento me indicó que subiera junto a él. Me senté. El corazón me dolía pero el saber que Sherlock se encontraba vivo y bien me calmó el cuerpo.

"Ahora mismo partiremos" me señaló el muchacho, prosiguiendo con su trabajo.

Mi ojos dolían. ¿Lagrimas? No lo sé, solo sabía que ese horrible sentimiento que me aplastaba la mente y el corazón de saberlo en peligro ya se había esfumado. Estaba bien. Estaba vivo. Estaba conmigo y yo con él. ¿No es así como funcionan bien las cosas? Los dos juntos, compañeros, siempre.

Levanté una mano y la situé en medio de su pecho. Seguía con su gran abrigo puesto, su traje habitual y su camisa blanca cubierta de polvo, pero estaba todo en su lugar. Sus rizos enmarañados seguían intactos. Su rostro neutral, "inconsciente", me dijo la oficial, incluso en su inconsciencia seguía manteniendo esa belleza propia que me deja sin palabras desde que lo conocí. No me imagino ya sin él. Tuve una vida larga sin su compañía y ahora que lo tengo en mi vida jamás podría dejarlo ir. Es un idiota, es mi idiota. No podría imaginarme sin él. Me llena de alegría y disgustos, de aventuras y peligros. ¿Imaginarme sin él? No, no podría.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital. Lo condujeron a una habitación temporal en el segundo piso, era pequeña, era conveniente. Cambiándolo de camilla le inyectaron ciertas sustancias que por el cansancio ya no recuerdo ni me interesé en saber. El reloj marcaba las 2 am. Había una pequeña silla plástica junto a la camilla de emergencia, la acerqué y me situé junto a Sherlock. Dormí incómodamente mal, pero dormí. Cuando desperté le eché un vistazo al reloj, 6:30 am. marcaba. Él seguía ahí, tendido tan largo como era, como cuando pasa horas y horas en el sofá en Baker Street, pensando, ideando, deduciendo, solo que esta vez estaba durmiendo.

"Despierta ya, Sherlock" susurré despacio, casi rogando. Me llevé la cara a ambas manos y me apoyé sobre mis rodillas.

"John" respondió en un hilo de voz. Aclaró la garganta. "John"

Levanté la vista y ahí estaban aquellos ojos que cambian de color cada vez que los miro y que me han dado vuelta el mundo. Suspiré pesadamente pero aliviado. Llené mis pulmones de oxígeno.

"Me había despertado hace exactamente 54 minutos pero como estabas durmiendo no quise molestar tu sueño, además te veías tan... durmiendo... dormido durmiendo... ya sabes... eso" rehuyó su mirada y contempló sus ropas. No sabría explicar si continuaba bajo el efecto de algún medicamento o simplemente estaba nervioso.

Sonreí sin querer.

"¿Por qué demonios fuiste solo a reunirte con ese tipo al edificio, Sherlock, ves lo que sucede...?"

"Cuando tú no estás alrededor mío salvándome" me interrumpió "si, si, por supuesto que ya lo sé"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces qué" sacudió los hombros.

Enarqué una ceja.

"Quieres...que te pida disculpas aunque no sea necesario ya que..."

"Cierra la boca. Seguramente dejaron la indicación de que no hablaras demasiado"

Sonrió sin querer.

"Estabas inconsciente" continué, bajando la vista.

"Humo"

"Pensé que te había pasado algo malo"

"Sentimentalismo"

"Me preocupas" le atajé endureciendo el semblante. Volví a mirarlo pero esta vez no quería abandonar jamás esos ojos que podían llenarme de enojo y felicidad al mismo tiempo. "Me preocupo por ti, Sherlock, es algo que no se puede controlar porque..."

"Me quieres" concluyó.

Fue un silencio bastante prolongado. Por un lado me preocupaba saber exactamente la condición médica de Sherlock y podría llamar a alguna enfermera a viniera en seguida, pero por otro lado, no aguantaba más.

"No podría controlar preocuparme por la persona que más quiero en el mundo" finalicé sin titubear. ¿Lo quería? Claro que sí, es mi amigo. ¿Es mi amigo? Claro que sí, sin duda alguna. ¿Lo quiero como amigo?

"Estas cosas las he conversado con Mycroft, lo creas o no" agregó "el... los sentimientos... el... las emociones..."

"El amor" le ayudé.

"La verdad es que yo también te quiero John. Sé que a veces soy bastante testarudo y que si no fuera porque te tengo a ti a mi lado quizá no estaría ya aquí. Discúlpame por este dolor de cabeza que te causé" sonrió aunque su sonrisa no demostraba felicidad.

"Sé que suena terriblemente empalagoso pero.. no podría vivir sin ti" murmuré como si lo que acababa de decir estuviera condenado por la ley.

Carcajeó despacito. Siempre que lo hace me llena el pecho de alegría como si tan solo esa acción me hiciera el día más bello.

"¿Te podrías acercar?" susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"No, es que yo solo-"

"Si puedo"

"Es para-"

"¿Así?" me levanté y me incliné acercándome a él sin saber bien lo que a continuación sucedería.

"Claro, solo un poco-"

"Sherlock"

"¿Qué?" cerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué susurramos?"

"Solo acércate" dijo perdiendo su voz en la garganta.

Claro, claro que iba a ser trabajo mío. Apoyé la mano derecha a un costado y me acerqué a sus labios para tocarlos con tal delicadeza como si su piel fuera la más fina porcelana que pueda existir, completamente exquisita, completamente para mi. Siempre me imaginé sus labios suaves, ¿siempre?, claro que siempre, no podría negarlo jamás. Es que cada aspecto de Sherlock Holmes es admirable y deseable. A mis ojos su inteligencia acompañada de su belleza son el elemento que más me dan vida, que me alimentan día a día, que me llenan de ganas y de querer.

El primer beso siempre es fugaz, solo espero que los que vengan sean eternos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado (:


End file.
